Der Blick Zurück
by Mykene
Summary: Die USS Enterprise ist nun seit einem knappen Jahr auf ihrer Reise in die unbekannte Zukunft. Die Beziehung von Uhura und Spock hat diese Zeit jedoch nicht überdauert und Nyota blickt zurück - mit der Hilfe eines neuen und unerwarteten Freundes...


_Die USS Enterprise ist nun seit einem knappen Jahr auf ihrer Reise in die unbekannte Zukunft. Die Beziehung von Uhura und Spock hat diese Zeit jedoch nicht überdauert und Nyota blickt zurück - mit der Hilfe eines neuen und unerwarteten Freundes..._

* * *

><p><strong>Der Blick Zurück<strong>

* * *

><p>Drei Monate. Drei Monate war es nun schon her, dass sie sich von Spock getrennt hatte. Drei Monate in denen sie die Nächte alleine verbrachte. Nyota seufzte. Die Trennung war einvernehmlich gewesen, es war ihr kein großes Drama vorausgegangen und es waren keine bösen Worte gefallen – sie hatten sich einfach auseinandergelebt. Er war ihr noch immer ein wunderbarer Freund und ihre Zuneigung zu ihm blieb ebenso wie ihre Bewunderung für sein Genie. Doch ihre fast mädchenharfte Schwärmerei war verschwunden, seine Persönlichkeit war noch immer faszinierend doch sie hatte ihren Reiz des Unbekannten verloren.<p>

Nach der Zerstörung Vulkans hatten sie sich gegenseitig Halt gegeben, sie hatte ihm ohne Worte den emotionalen Beistand gewährt von dem er nicht einmal gewahr war das er ihn brauchte. Im Gegenzug dazu hatte er ihr Beistand geleistet als sie gemeinsam an der Trauerfeier teilgenommen hatten die für die getöteten Besatzungsmitglieder der sieben zerstörten Flottenschiffe abgehalten wurde. Sie hatte viele Freunde an diesem Tag verloren, sie hatte Gaila an diesem Tag verloren. Ihre bessere Hälfte, ihre Vertraute, ihre beste Freundin. Sie hatten sich gemeinsam durch diese schwere Zeit geholfen und es hatte sie stärker gemacht.

Sie waren zusammen an Bord der Enterprise in die Zukunft gestartet und sie war froh gewesen, dass er seine Differenzen mit dem Captain beigelegt und seine Rolle als Erster Offizier angenommen hatte. Zwischen Spock und Kirk hatte sich auf Dauer eine einzigartige Dynamik entfaltet von der das ganze Schiff profitierte und sie war immer wieder aufs Neue fasziniert davon wie sich die zwei von Antagonisten zu einem eingespielten Team entwickelt hatten.

Die Enterprise war nun schon fast seit einem Jahr unterwegs und sie hatten bereits viele außergewöhnliche Entdeckungen gemacht, waren mehr als nur ein paar Mal in Gefahr geraten und hatten zwar einige Rückschläge erfahren müssen, aber ebenso großartige Erfolge gefeiert. Die Besatzung war zusammengewachsen. Aus den 700 Crewmitgliedern die in diese Fünfjahres-Mission gestartet war hatte sich eine große, dysfunktionale Familie entwickelt. Doch bei all dem waren sie und Spock auseinander gedriftet. Erst langsam, so dass sie es kaum merkte, doch dann immer schneller. Mehr als zuvor drehten sich ihre Gespräche nur noch um Alltägliches, sie waren so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie am Ende keinen Platz mehr für den jeweils Anderen in ihrem Leben hatten.

Der Schlussstrich war klar gezogen worden, sie hatten in aller Freundschaft ihre Beziehung beendet und waren nun nichts mehr als zwei Offiziere an Bord des gleichen Schiffs. Es hatte gut getan diesen Schritt zu gehen, doch so richtig dies auch gewesen war, leicht war es nicht. Über ein Jahr lang hatten sie alles miteinander geteilt, Gedanken und Wünsche, Träume und Ängste. Spock hatte ihr beigebracht sich auf sich selbst zu besinnen, vor nichts zurückzuschrecken und ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein. Im Gegenzug hatte sie ihn gelehrt die Welt mit anderen Augen zu sehen, Nähe zu akzeptieren und auch mal loszulassen.

Sie trauerte ihm nicht hinterher. Er war ihr als Freund erhalten geblieben und sie besannen sich nach wie vor auf ihre gemeinsamen Interessen, doch trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas fehlte. Spock hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben begehrt zu werden, bei ihm hatte sie sich geborgen gefühlt. Er hatte sie als die unabhängige Frau respektiert die sie war und sie mit all ihren Vorzügen und Mängeln geliebt. Ihr fehlte nicht die Beziehung, das war ihr klar geworden, sondern dieses einzigartige Gefühl welches mit ihr einherging. Sie vermisste nicht Spock sondern den Mann der er für sie gewesen war.

An manchen Tagen wurde ihr dies deutlicher bewusst als an anderen und heute war so ein Tag gewesen. Sie hatten die erste Hochzeit an Bord gefeiert und die kleine Schiffskapelle war erfüllt gewesen mit Gelächter, Wärme und Liebe. Sie hatte sich mehrmals dabei ertappt wie sie Braut beneidete die so sehr strahlte, dass Scotty Witze machte er würde sie in eine der Warpgondeln stecken und als Energiequelle nutzen. Sie hatte sich recht früh von der anschließenden Feier im Zehn Vorne verabschiedet und lag stattdessen nun auf ihrem Sofa, genoss die leise Musik die aus den Lautsprechern plätscherte und las die neuste Ausgabe des Journals für Xenolinguistische Forschung.

In diesem Moment ertönte das dezente Summen ihrer Türglocke und sie legte die Stirn in Falten. Wer kam jetzt zu Besuch während fast das ganze Schiff feierte? Sie legte das PADD beiseite, erhob sich und streckte sich kurz. Sie hätte nicht so lange die Beine unterschlagen sollen, jetzt musste sie das merkwürdig prickelnde Gefühl ertragen das immer einsetzte kurz bevor Gliedmaßen einschliefen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zu ihrer Tür und öffnete sie. Davor stand niemand anderer als ihr Captain, in einer Hand zwei Gläser in der anderen eine Flasche Wein.

„Jim? Was machst du denn hier?" Sie trat einen Schritt beiseite und ließ ihn eintreten. So wie die Crew des Schiffes zusammengewachsen war, hatte sich auch ihr Verhältnis zu James Kirk verändert. Noch immer waren sie nicht immer einer Meinung, doch sie gab unumwunden zu, dass er ein exzellenter Captain war. Er kommandierte das Schiff sicher, traf die richtigen Entscheidungen und das was ihm an Erfahrung und Routine mangelte machte er durch seinen Instinkt wieder gut. Seine frühere Arroganz war einer gesunden Selbstsicherheit gewichen und wann immer er aus der Spur schoss konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass ein paar derbe Sprüche von McCoy oder eine punktierte Anmerkung Spocks in wieder in die richtige Bahn lenkten.

„Ich glaube der Rest der Crew hat darauf gewartet, dass ich endlich verschwinde und sie ohne den Chef feiern können." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Früher war ich mal der Grund weshalb eine Party erst so richtig in Gang kam, jetzt halten sich die Leute meinetwegen zurück."

Sie musste lachen. Das war das Schicksals eines Captains und in gewisser Weise auch das ihre, trotz ihres jungen Alters hatten sie die ranghöchsten Positionen auf dem Schiff inne und hatten diese Rolle auch auszufüllen und die entsprechenden Konsequenzen zu tragen. Für einen Captain hieß das nun mal, dass er sich nicht mit dem Rest der Besatzung hemmungslos gehen lassen konnte.

„Du bist schon so früh verschwunden und da dachte ich… ich weiß nicht, ich komme vorbei und wir feiern unsere eigene Party? Pille der Verräter ist ins Bett gegangen und hat mir gedroht er würde mich mit der Schweinegrippe infizieren wenn ich es wage ihn zu wecken. Scotty ist nach einer intensiven Unterhaltung mit seinem Freund Jim Beam mittlerweile unbrauchbar und Spock, na ja, ein Partytier war er ja noch nie." Jim machte eine Grimasse und auch sie musste lachen. Sie konnte McCoy sehen wie er drohend mit einem Hypospray fuchtelte, Scotty der mit einer Flasche Whiskey im Arm einschlief und Spock der die Party mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete um sich dann lieber seinem letzten Projekt im Labor zuzuwenden.

Sie nahm Jim die beiden Gläser ab und stellte sie auf ihren kleinen Wohnzimmertisch. „Ich bin also deine Notlösung, ja?" Sie grinste ihn an. „Da fühle ich mich aber geehrt dass ich noch vor Chekov komme. Keine Lust auf Alkoholexzesse mit einem fast noch Minderjährigen?" Der Navigator war wenige Wochen zuvor achtzehn Jahre alt geworden und hatte diesen Tag mit viel russischem Wodka und einem zweitägigen Kater gefeiert.

„Ach Ny, du bist doch keine Notlösung. Die wirst immer meine Nummer Eins bleiben!" Er fasste sich erst theatralisch an die Brust und öffnete dann mit einem lauten ‚Plop' die Weinflasche um die beiden Gläser zu füllen. „An dem Abend in der Bar in Riverside hast du mir mein Herz gestohlen. Hätte mein verehrter zweiter Sicherheitsoffizier mich damals nicht so verprügelt wäre ich mit dir durchgebrannt und wir würden jetzt eine Farm mit kleinen Kirks besiedeln."

Sie lachte und nahm eines der beiden Gläser. „Ja, sicher. Kleine Kirks. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dieses Projekt jemals angehen solltest, deine Nachkommen würden wahrscheinlich all das verkörpern was die Sternenflotte zu bekämpfen versucht." Mit einem Augenzwinkern hob sie das Glas. „Auf uns arme Führungsoffiziere die wir uns nur alleine betrinken dürfen." Sie stießen an und setzten sich.

„Weißt du was? Wir sollten den Pokerabend wiederholen. Wir machen die Offiziersmesse dicht und betrügen uns gegenseitig in die Besinnungslosigkeit. Spock schmuggeln wir Schokolade ins Essen damit die Sache ausgeglichener wird." Jim hatte einen fast schon melancholischen Blick. „Das war ein guter Abend."

Sie konnte ihm nur beipflichten. Sie und Spock hatten sich nur wenige Tage vorher getrennt und der sorglose Abend mit Freunden hatte gut getan. Auch wenn er dabei anwesend war, so hatte sie sich doch entspannen können. Schließlich war nicht er war der Grund ihrer Probleme, stattdessen war es die Erkenntnis dass sie nun wieder allein war.

Jim schmiedete mittlerweile lauthals Pläne wann ein solcher Abend stattfinden könnte, mit welchen Tricks er McCoy dazu überreden sollte teilzunehmen und wie er sich am Besten an Sulu rächen konnte der ihn beim letzten Mal regelrecht vernichtet hatte. Nyota betrachtete ihn wie er laut sinnierte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Noch vor etwas mehr einem Jahr hatte sie ihn stocksauer aus ihrem Zimmer geworfen als sie ihn unter Gailas Bett entdeckt hatte. Sie hatte ihn auf Grund seines Verhaltens für unreif gehalten, war genervt von seinem ewigen Flirten und verständnislos wie er in so kurzer Zeit die Akademie durchlaufen und dabei so exzellente Ergebnisse erzielen konnte.

Mittlerweile hatte er bewiesen, dass er alles andere als unreif war, hatte mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt, dass er in der Tat so genial war wie sein Ruf verlauten ließ und das Flirten war einem freundschaftlichen Geplänkel gewichen. Abseits der Brücke, wenn sie nicht Captain Kirk und Lieutenant Uhura waren sondern einfach nur Jim und Nyota, dann verstand sie was Gaila damals in ihm gesehen hatte. Dann war er der lustige, unbeschwerte und manchmal einfühlsame Junge in den sich ihre Mitbewohnerin verliebt hatte. Sie hätten diese Freundschaft vielleicht schon früher haben können, wenn nicht…

Ja, wenn. Wenn sie nicht ihren Eltern zum Trotz zur Sternenflotte gegangen wäre würde sie heute wahrscheinlich noch immer in Nairobi leben, einen versnobten Ehemann umsorgen und sich zu Tode langweilen. Wenn sie damals auf dem Ausflug zur Riverside Werft nicht in die Bar gegangen wäre hätte Jim sich vielleicht nie mit den anderen Kadetten geprügelt und wäre nicht von Pike entdeckt worden. Wenn sie in an der Akademie nicht den Kurs in Romulanischer Dialektik belegt hätte wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht ad hoc zum Ersten Kommunikationsoffizier befördert worden. Wenn sie in ihrem vierten Jahr nicht als Assistentin für Fortgeschrittene Phonologie und Tontechnik gearbeitet hätte wäre sie wohl Spock nie so nahe gekommen und hätte nie eine Beziehung mit ihm geführt. Wen sie sich nicht von Spock getrennt hätte würde sie wohl jetzt nicht hier mit Jim sitzen, Wein trinken und sich solche Gedanken machen.

Ein leichter Stupser in die Seite brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart. „Nyota Uhura, wo warst du die letzten fünf Minuten? Ich wette du hast nicht ein Wort von dem gehört was ich gesagt habe." Jim warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu in den er eine Prise Beleidigung mischte. „Entschuldige, ich bin kurz abgedriftet." Sie trank ihr Glas aus und griff nach der Flasche um es wieder aufzufüllen. „Ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt in letzter Zeit und sollte aufhören mir so viele Gedanken zu machen."

„Du denkst pausenlos, ich wette du hörst noch nicht einmal in der Nacht auf und ersetzt Träume durch intensive Nachdenken." Er prostete ihr zu. „Schalte mal ab und mach Pause vom Denken. Gedanken können einen von innen auffressen, glaube mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Sprich mit jemandem darüber oder schreib ein Gedicht oder was weiß ich, aber lass es raus." Er schenkte ihr ein überraschend warmes Lächeln und schwieg einen Moment um sich im Anschluss zu erheben. „Danke dass ich dich so überfallen durfte, ich fühle schon gleich mich nicht mehr so allein gelassen." Er zwinkerte und sie musste merkte wie sie leicht Lachen musste. „Gerne Jim, das weißt du doch. Gute Nacht und bis morgen."

„Gute Nacht Ny." Er machte ein paar Schritte und öffnete die Tür, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich auch für _dich_ da bin. Vergiss das nicht." Mit diesen Worten lächelte er sie ein letztes Mal an und verließ dann ihr Quartier. Nyota sah noch eine ganze Weile auf die geschlossene Tür und fragte sich nicht zuletzt, was mit dem nervigen Bauernjungen aus der Bar in Iowa geschehen war.

FIN


End file.
